1. Field
The disclosure relates to a robot hand and a humanoid robot having the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a robot hand, which safely and exactly grips various target objects, and a humanoid robot having the robot hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robots are machines, which automatically perform any work or manipulation, and replace or aid humans in various fields. Among the robots, industrial robots have the highest utility. The industrial robots achieve automation and unmanned operation of a production line to enhance productivity, and perform dangerous work instead of humans, thus contributing to protecting humans from industrial disasters.
Recently, humanoid robots, which have a similar external appearance to that of humans and perform a similar movement to that of humans, have been developed. The humanoid robots commit to various industrial fields and are used to perform various works, which are hard for humans, in the same manner as the general industrial robots. The best advantage of the humanoid robots is that the humanoid robots exist together with humans in daily life and provide various services friendly to humans rather than replace humans. Thus, in order to allow the humanoid robots to smoothly cooperate with humans in daily life, researches in a robot hand, which safely and exactly grips various objects, have been vigorously developed.